


The Unnamed Smopkins Fic

by rubychan



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, jimmy's a himbo, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan
Summary: It's a new year at Bullworth, and Jimmy's got everything a teen could ask for and he doesn't even have to deal with Gary this year... or so he thought.(aka oh my god they were roommates: the fic)
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was Autumn, the start of a new school year, a chance at a new beginning, and yet Bullworth was the same. Despite Jimmy’s brief efforts to make the school better, it seemed like nothing was changed. The Bullies were still terrorizing the younger students and the Jocks were beating the shit out of the Nerds. The only rivalry that seemed to be quenched was with the Preps and Greasers, surprisingly, since Pinky and Lola started dating, they’ve had to stop them from fighting as much. 

Otherwise though? Bullworth was Bullworth. 

Jimmy was laying on his bed, looking around his room, decorated with the various trophies of his Sophomore year, though Petey had convinced him to throw away the panties when he saw them. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, he felt that this year would be leagues smoother than the last, he was staying in a school for a change, everyone respected him here, and no more Gary. 

He remembered that night on the roof, he didn’t know how either of them survived, but they both only went away with bruises and shallow cuts. He remembered how when Gary became conscious he kicked and screamed at the orderlies dragging them to a van waiting to take him to Happy Volts. 

He couldn’t lie, he felt a small pang of guilt at them sending him there, he knows how fucked up Galloway was afterwards and he wasn’t even there that long, Gary being in for three months was insane to think about, he was already unstable as it is… 

His thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on his door, he was about to get up and answer when they let themselves in anyways, the most he could do was sit on the edge of his rickety bed. 

“James, I hope to God that you’re decent.” 

Jimmy cracked a grin, “I mean not morally, but I have pants on, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Crabblesnitch sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and quickly continued, “Yes, anyhow, you have two hours to clear a space in your room, there’s a storage locker in the gym waiting for you.” 

“Whoa, whoa, I thought I was staying this year? Why do I have to get rid of my stuff?” 

“You are staying, and you’re not getting rid of it, you’re putting it in storage, you just need to clear enough space for another bed and person.” 

Jimmy was confused, “Am I understanding you? You’re giving me a roommate?” 

Crabblesnitch smiled at that, “Ah, I’m glad you’re beginning to understand, boy. The bed will be delivered in approximately two hours, so I’d hurry.” 

He began to walk out the door as Jimmy shot up from his bed, raising his arms to the sides “Well why the fuck am I getting one?” 

“Don’t swear at me, boy. You’re getting one because we’re afraid he might get killed if he’s left alone, so you’ll watch him, and make sure he behaves. Now if you’ll excuse me…” 

With that, Crabblesnitch left the dorm, leaving a distraught Jimmy Hopkins in his wake. He looked back in, sighing, there was no use arguing with him, in the past he would’ve stood his ground, but he couldn’t afford to be expelled now, after everything that happened last year. With a groan he started to pick out the things he’d keep and store. 

_

It was four hours later, the delivery men had been late, of course, but the bed was there, a couple feet away from Jimmy’s. His room looked almost bare now, he kept his posters, and put the various shirts he took from the clique leaders in his closet, other than those, all that was left was the chemistry set on his desk. 

Though through it all, he only now remembered what Crabblesnitch said, why would this new student be killed if he wasn’t with him? Was he like Jimmy himself when he first came to Bullworth, or was he just weak? A buzzing from his phone on his desk startled him and he picked it up. 

_

Zoe: hey edgar wants to know if you want to come watch a movie with us, clint stole a projector from somewhere and we figured out how to make it work, u in?

Jimmy: HELL YEAH!!! ill be right over!! 

Now THIS was the picker upper Jimmy needed after today, since Zoe and the other dropouts were starting school again, they wouldn’t be able to hang out as much after summer so this was a perfect end. He pocketed his phone and got some earbuds for the bike ride over and he was out the door.

_ 

It was almost midnight by the time Jimmy got back, he had to vault his way back in since the front gates were locked, luckily there were no prefects to drag him back to his room, he could just leisurely walk back to his dorm. The movie was great, well it was a horrible movie, but it was the kind of bad that had a charm to it, and Zoe seemed to enjoy it too. Even though they weren’t together anymore, they still worked great as friends, and hell, they were probably better than if they were dating. 

He stretched his arms before opening the door to the Boy’s Dorm, he tried to give a bit of decency and not slam the door, he was in a good mood tonight. He started looking at his phone as he used his shoulder to open the door, completely forgetting he now had a roommate to deal with, until he saw him with his own eyes. 

He couldn’t believe it, that familiar undercut, now slightly grown out, that relaxed pose he only saw on Halloween last year, and that scar on his new companions right eye, he thought he was seeing things until the figure looked his way and spoke.

“Hey, moron.” 

Jimmy slammed the door, leaving himself outside his room. 

“Why the fuck is he here?“


	2. hey, you, you're finally awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy’s brain tries to justify what he saw last night and now has to deal with the idea of being the Gary Guardian™ 
> 
> (CW: one instance of ableist language at the beginning)

Jimmy immediately slamming the door after seeing Gary would almost be funny if it wasn’t him in this situation. He wasn’t sure what was happening, there was no way in hell Crabblesnitch would actually let that psycho back to school, would he? Jimmy shook his head and fast walked out the front door, not bothering to muffle the slam this time. 

He was sure he had to be dreaming, he must’ve passed out during the movie and is having a bad dream, yeah that must be it. Though there was a small part of his mind telling him he was as awake as ever and he didn’t want to chance it. He went out the way he came in, climbing over the front fence and riding his bike back to Blue Skies, not bothering to call anyone to tell them he was coming, he just needed to leave. 

_

Jimmy groaned as a ray of light hit his eyes through a window, he didn’t feel like he slept at all. He felt something that felt like an armrest on his head and shot up, he looked around and recognized it as Edgar’s place, he thought that he was right, he must’ve not left and just crashed here. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was all a dream after all… 

“Hey, Jim, you’re finally awake.” 

He looked over and saw Edgar, sitting at the nearby table. “Finally? How long’ve I been out?” 

Edgar looked to the digital clock on his stove, “Umm, I found you at around six this morning I think, I don’t know how long you were outside, but at least since then.” 

“Wait, what do you mean found me?” 

“We all thought you left after the movie so we went to bed after a bit, then when I woke up I looked outside and saw you face down in the grass next to your bike, so I brought you in.” 

That made Jimmy’s heart sink, Gary really was there in his dorm, huh? He put his head in his hands and swore to himself. 

“You staying for lunch or are you gonna head back out?” 

Jimmy got up and stretched, “No, I’ll leave, I got something waiting for me back at school.” 

He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw a small smile come from Edgar, “Well you better not keep her waiting, see ya later, Jim.” 

Jimmy sighed, he wished it was a girl waiting for him he waved bye and stepped out of the trailer door, after almost getting blinded by the afternoon sun, he jumped on his bike and made his way back to Bullworth. 

_

Before getting back, he made a pit stop in town for some quick breakfast, or lunch, considering it was almost noon. He chose to eat outside, it was nice weather and more importantly, he saw some of the Nerds at a table and didn’t want to get sucked into another Grottos and Gremlins game. It was one of the slowest lunches he’s ever had, the food itself was kinda garbage, but he wanted to waste the most time he could. 

He was both mad at Crabblesnitch for letting Gary back into school and rooming them up, but also at himself for not realizing it’d be Gary sooner, he could be such an idiot sometimes. Eventually he figured he better just go and get it over with, he threw away his trash in the nearby can, he debated getting his bike from the nearby garage, but figured he wasn’t in that mucha of a hurry and started his way back.

_ 

As soon as he stepped foot on campus, he heard Miss Danvers on the intercom, “JIMMY HOPKINS, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY.” 

He groaned to himself, and sulked his way towards the office, giving the occasional wave to the various students walking around. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he walked up the stairs, it reminded him of when he first got here, the feeling sucked. 

He eventually reached the second floor and saw Miss Danvers, she had her usual scowl painted on her face, occasionally looking to the side. 

“Well, James, glad you could finally join us, Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting in his office.” She suddenly jolted her gaze to the left again, “Not you, you’re staying here until he wants you back there again.” 

Jimmy looked over to where Miss Danvers was looking and just as he thought, there was Gary. He slowly walked in and occasionally glanced over where he was sitting, Gary’s hand was covering his mouth and he had a giant bruise on his right eye, he almost seemed like he was shaking, but he didn’t have enough time to really look and made his way into Crabblesnitch’s office. 

_

Jimmy sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of the desk, all too used to getting speeches from him. 

“James, was something we discussed yesterday unclear? Did I or did I not tell you to make sure Mr. Smith behaved?” 

Now it was Jimmy’s turn to scowl, “Well you didn’t tell me it’d be Gary. Why the hell is he here, anyway?” 

“Mr. Smith is back in Bullworth because his parents were outraged at finding out their son was put in an asylum and demanded he be put back in.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “I for one thought that because of his… misdemeanor last year, he wouldn’t be welcomed by the other students.” 

Crabblesnitch stood up and started pacing around the room, “I figured that since you’re the, ahem, ‘king of the school’, if you’re protecting him, then we won’t have to worry about any potential lawsuits with him getting killed. 

“I’m not going to be his bodyguard, get someone else.” Jimmy started to get up before a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. 

“James, I’ll be straight with you, the Smith’s have paid our school a good sum of money to make sure their son stays here, I wouldn’t do it if I hadn’t already gotten the check.” 

Jimmy looked up and into Crabblesnitch’s eyes as he continued, “This is not a choice, Hopkins, there is not refusing, you will protect Mr. Smith, are we understood?” 

The grip on his shoulder had gotten tighter and tighter as he spoke, Jimmy shook his hand off and spoke, “If I really don’t have a choice then fine.” 

“That’s the spirit, boy! Now as I’m sure you saw when you walked in, he’s in the reception area, you’ll need to walk him back to your dorm, when classes start you’ll be getting the same schedule, you may not let him leave your sight, Hopkins.” 

He then pulled out a small sheet of paper, and handed it over to Jimmy. “Mr. Smith is on medication now, so he should be much calmer, these are the times he must take it,he has his own notes, but he is not allowed to miss a dose.” 

Crabblesnitch took a deep breath, “Now, if there are no more questions, you may go.” 

Jimmy’s head was rattling with all the information he’d been given, he felt like he was going to be taking care of a dog, not protecting some rich snobs bratty kid, but he got up and went out the door. He looked back over at Gary, he was now tapping his fingers against his knees, though his face looked strangely calmed, it gave Jimmy a weird feeling in his chest. He walked over, opening his mouth to say something to his old rival, but without a word, Gary stood up, waiting for Jimmy to walk out. 

“Uh, okay, I guess we’re going back to my- our room now.” He waited for Gary to take the lead as he used to, but he just looked him in the eyes. 

After a couple seconds he finally spoke, “Then, let’s go?” He tilted his head in confusion and gestured his hand out, not so subtly telling Jimmy to go first. 

Jimmy nodded and started walking out the door, glancing back every so often to make sure Gary was following, and they eventually were walking side by side, on their way back to their doom, and to their new lives.


	3. feelsbadman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gary and jimmy get to the dorm, things don't go well

The walk back to the boys dorm was surprisingly uneventful, the two walked in silence, occasionally getting stares from nearby students. Jimmy didn’t blame them, everyone thought that Gary was gone for good, so suddenly seeing him three months later casually walking with the very person who defeated him, well it must have been kinda shocking. 

Gary made no comments, he just stared straight ahead as he walked, his black eye not even making him wince slightly. Jimmy couldn’t lie, he was creeped the fuck out. Was this even Gary? He sure didn’t act like the guy he knew last year, Happy Volts must’ve really done a number on him, for sure. 

When they got to his, well now, their room, not much changed, Gary went to his bed near the wall, pulled out his phone, and just lied there, face not giving away any emotions. 

After a few seconds, he finally spoke up, “They didn’t mean to literally watch me, Hopkins, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped staring.” 

Jimmy flinched slightly at Gary’s sharp tone, he didn’t realize he’d been looking for that long. “Well, maybe if you weren’t being such a robotic bastard I wouldn’t have to, what’s your deal anyway? You didn’t have the black eye last night.” 

Gary sighed and put his phone down, his voice still seething, “I got it this morning, you weren’t here to “protect” me so when I went to the caf for breakfast some roided out jocks cornered me by the stairs.” He then pointed to his eye, “And that’s how I got this, are you happy with that?” 

Now it was Jimmy’s turn to get pissy, “The hell’s your problem? I just asked about your eye, and you’re acting like I asked about some childhood trauma or somethin’.” 

Gary sat up straight and clenched his fist before something came over him. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, with clenched teeth, but a marginally calmer tone he looked and spoke to his roommate, “Why don’t you go hang out with your dropout buddies again, I’m sure they want to spend time with you before school starts, I obviously don’t care.” 

“Well maybe I will, fuck dude, anyone would be better company than you right now.” 

“Then go.” 

Again Gary’s words felt sharper than a knife, but Jimmy didn’t feel like arguing more. “Whatever, man.” 

Jimmy walked right out of the room and slammed the door, a nearby picture frame rattled and he got stares from the other boys hanging out in the hallways. Who looked away as soon as they saw how pissed Jimmy looked, no regular student wanted to fight him on a good day, so everyone knew to stay away as the redhead stomped out of the dorm, out of the gates, and got on his bike headed to Blue Skies Industrial for the third time in two days. 

_

The ride cooled him down a bit, thankfully, he wasn’t as pissed at Gary’s behavior now, keyword, as. How was he supposed to sleep in the same room as that lunatic? He almost wished he kept his mouth shut so Gary stayed quiet the whole year. 

Eventually, of course, he reached the trailer park, while no one else seemed to be around he could see Clint repeatedly kicking some electrical thing, looked like it was some car part. Jimmy smiled slightly to himself, looks like he at least learned one thing in shop class other than how good Vance looked sweaty. And seeing Clint gave him an idea on how to let off the rest of his steam… 

He parked his bike outside Zoe’s place and walked up to him with a grin, “Hey man you in the mood for some boxball?” 

_

By the time he and Clint got done with their professional vandalism, Jimmy was in a pretty good mood, after a while of doing that he even got to meet up with Duncan for a quick makeout session in the back of some shitty truck. It was all just the thing to get him in the right mindset. His thoughts did eventually drift back to Gary though, he was supossed to be watching him, right? Making sure he takes his meds and stuff? Gary wasn’t a child, so Jimmy assumed he could take care of himself, nothing to worry about really, and if he got roughed up a bit on the way to lunch, why should he give a crap? It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it after the shit he put him through last year. 

He couldn’t go back to the room, not yet anyways, maybe in the morning he could try and at least be somewhat civil with him, if he was going to spend this year forced to be with him in classes all day, may as well not get a headache from it. And thinking about it… he may even say sorry when he gets back, he did kind of escalte things, if he just didn’t get so frustrated then.. well what would’ve happened? 

Gary didn’t seem like he would’ve opened up anytime soon, not that Jimmy wanted him to or anything, but maybe they would’ve gotten closer, like how they were at the start. The thought seemed nice, but considering Gary’s niceness was a trick to get Jimmy to take over the school with him, it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. What kind of plan was that anyway? The cops would’ve certainly stepped in, especially if his parents got involved, did he really think he could’ve ran the school? The more Jimmy thought about the plan, the less sense it made, and it made him wonder, did Gary even think the plan through himself? 

_ 

No matter what the case was, Jimmy needed somewhere to sleep, it was dark out now and he didn’t want to have Edgar drag him inside again. He didn’t think anyone else would be up, well, no one he’d want to crash with, that’s when he remembered the old townie safehouse thing he got last year. He didn’t really use it all that much, maybe once or twice, but hey he’d take what he could stand now, so he went off in the vague directions his memory gave him and with his plan for Gary, was ready for the next day in what he felt was going to be the longest eight months of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw from i could tell boxball is the name for when you hit mailboxes with a baseball bat, im sure it has another name but i couldn't remember oops 
> 
> also i pwomise that next chapter will have some less yelly interactions between the boy, things gotta get worse before they get better!!


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Gary start their first day back at Bullworth together

Jimmy woke up to the alarm clock blaring, and groaning he slogged out of bed to turn the horrible noise off, the bed creaking as he moved. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, some normal jeans and a band t-shirt, not the most comfortable things to sleep in, but he didn’t exactly have the choice last night. He did a few stretches before grabbing the rest of his stuff off the floor and heading out. He knew he’d get an earful from Crabblesnitch if he was late, hell he probably would anyway for leaving Gary alone, but if he learned something from his history with authority, it’s a lot easier to get out of punishment for doing one thing than two. 

_ 

Bullworth was generally empty as he cycled back to the school, a lot less chaotic too, without the students on summer break to have free reign to do whatever the hell they wanted. Jimmy couldn’t lie to himself, he enjoyed seeing the chaos, to a degree. It felt familiar and consistent, a stark contrast to most of his life so far, he usually didn’t stay at schools long enough to have any connections with his classmates, let alone remember them by name and consider them friends, it felt kinda nice. 

As he approached the school, Jimmy went through the parking lot, getting his bike in the garage, on his way to the dorms he waved at the various greasers and bullies around, with a few “Mornings” thrown in. He made his way to his and Gary’s dorm room, he felt he should at least humor the staff in wearing his uniform on the first day. He could tell a couple students were nervous seeing him come in, thanks to his outburst yesterday, but Jimmy just waved and moved on. 

He slightly hesitated opening his door, was Gary gonna be in there? Did he go to class already? Jimmy wasn’t exactly ready to say he’s sorry for egging him on yet, he figured he’d have a while to think over what he’d say, and then immediately forget about it and just do it impulsively. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at that, huh maybe he should think before he does things more often, this sounded way easier and faster, with that final though he opened the door and walked in, same as usual. 

To Jimmy’s slight surprise, Gary was inside, his white button up on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his signature green sweater vest still on his bed. His hair was extremely messy to boot, Jimmy guessed he just got out of bed. 

“Uh, hey, Gary.” 

The other boy’s eyes moved to the doorway, “Hello, Jimmy, did you have fun last night?” 

There was still venom in Gary’s words, but they felt less angry, more… sad if anything. 

“Look, man, I’m… I’m sorry about yesterday okay? I probably shouldn’t’ve egged you on like that.” 

Gary looked shocked, he opened his mouth to speak, but Jimmy kept talking. 

“I did some thinking, you know, and with uh… everything that happened over the summer I probably should’ve given you some space and stuff.” 

He heard Gary chuckle, “Jimmy Hopkins? Thinking? Now that’s a new one.” Gary had a smile on his face, his eyebrows cocked, “Well, I guess I can forgive you, for now. There’s no need for me to be more miserable while I’m here, so I shouldn’t get on your bad side so quick.” 

Jimmy gave a quick laugh, “Heh, maybe we can last until Christmas this time without being at each other’s throats.” 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” 

Gary seemed liked he suddenly had a realization, the expression on his face concerned. “Hey, do you have our syllabus? They didn’t give me mine.” 

“A sylla-what?” 

“Oh, God.”   
_ 

After some fairly quick dressing and tidying up, in Gary’s case, the boys made themselves over to the main building. They certainly got those same stares, but Gary seemed much more confident this time, giving a quick glare to anyone looking at him funny, they minded their business pretty quick after that. 

They made their way to the reception desk, “Shit, I didn’t miss these stairs, I forgot how many there were.” 

Jimmy looked at his companion, Gary was struggling with the activity, already being worn out by the time they got in the building. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Gary stopped to catch his breath, “I’ll be fine, let’s go.” 

Miss Danvers looked up as the two walked in, her expression turning sour as she saw them. “I figured you hoodlums would need to see Dr. Crabblesnitch soon, but on the first day? Can you two not behave?” 

Jimmy spoke up, “Nah, miss, we just need our…” He looked towards Gary. “What was it called again? Our syphilis?” 

That made Gary giggle slightly, “We, uh, need our syllabus, Ma’am, I never got mine.” 

Miss Danvers was not amused, “Dr. Crabblesnitch, the incredible genius, thought you wouldn’t need one, considering you’re having all your classes with James.” 

“Yeah, well he didn’t count on my roommate being a dumbshit who forgets his stuff.” 

“HEY!” 

“Mr. Smith! You will not use that kind of language!” She sighed, turning to her computer, “Give me a minute so I can print your schedules out, might as well make copies, Lord knows I’ll be seeing you two enough as it is.” 

As she said, the whirr of the nearby printer started up, and five of the same sheet came out, “Alright, try not to lose these this time, James.” 

“Thank you, Miss.” He grabbed the papers and they headed back down the stairs, Jimmy using the guardrail to slide. 

_ 

Gary grabbed a couple of the papers out of Jimmy’s hand, “Let’s see… we have Math first hour, then Biology, English, and then Gym.” 

“Gross.” 

Gary smiled, “Agreed.” 

Jimmy glanced over at Gary’s paper, “What about after lunch? Art… Chem… and Shop last hour, fuck yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air. 

Gary grimaced, “So we’re gonna leave sweaty and covered in grease, great.” 

Jimmy shook his head, “Nah, Neil doesn’t really care if you ditch, we just gotta go like, pshhh... maybe once a week? Every few days?” 

“I’d rather never, but once a week it is.” Gary shuffled the papers together and folded them to go in his jeans pocket. 

Jimmy stretched and looked over at his companion, “So what do you wanna do now?” 

“Uh, go to class? Is that not what we’re here for?” 

“Oh… right.” 

_ 

Class was mostly the same, mainly just welcoming the students to the new year along with the newcomers, telling everyone what they’d be doing, typical first day bullshit. Gary was sat next to Jimmy in each class, not that he particularly wanted to, it was just part of the deal. 

Through each class and even lunch, Jimmy kept getting approached, mostly old friends saying hey, some even having the audacity to ask why Gary was back. He only told them it was none of their business and left it at that. Part of what stung Gary the most was that they didn’t even bother to ask him, like he was a child who wouldn’t have an answer. He was older than Jimmy damn it, and was at this school for longer, he knew these people longer than Jimmy did. 

But what hurt most of all, was Gary felt jealous of the other kids. He shouldn't have, Jimmy was right there, still talking to him in between conversations. Gary realized that when he was busy making plans to take over Bullworth, manipulating everyone, ruining what few friendships he had. Meanwhile, Jimmy was making friends, in his own patented Jimmy Hopkins way of course, but still. Even throughout everything that happened last year, Jimmy came out unscathed, better even, then when he first got to Bullworth. 

It wasn’t fair. 

“Gary?” Jimmy asked as the other boy ran off. Not noticing the tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
